


After The Anger

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the yelling, after they have opened up wounds? Can he make it right? Can he admit he was wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Anger

Walking into the house he slammed the door. Pissed as hell he started pacing in the living room reliving the scene in his head. What the fuck was the older man thinking? Was he thinking at all? Damn him, why does he always do this? 

 

The longer the wait, the more pissed he got, the anger reaching new heights. Finally he heard the car in the drive and wait for the other man to enter the house.

 

Walking inside the door, he notices the younger man’s stance and glare.

 

“I don’t need to hear it from you. I had to do what I had to do, end of discussion.” He started to head to the kitchen, no doubt looking for coffee.

 

“Yes you do actually need to hear it from me. This is not the first time you’ve gone off on your own like some probie who doesn’t know any better. You know better. You have no excuse Jethro, none!” He started walking towards the kitchen. “If any of us had done that, what would you do?”

 

“That’s different. I’m the Boss.”

 

Standing directly in front of him now Tony’s hands clenched his sides. “Then act like it damn you. Don’t do this sort of bull shit, it doesn’t fly, you’re better than this. Or do you want to be another Jenny and have your own personal vendetta?” He sneered at Jethro, pointing his finger in the man’s chest. “Let’s start with Ari, shall we?”

 

He pushed the younger man’s finger away from him and glared. “Don’t go there; you know why I did that?” His blue eyes full of anger of their own. “What about Jeanne? Didn’t see you having back up, seems to me you were acting on your own there.”

 

Tony was full on pissed now. “I was undercover for God’s sake and under orders. And you might remember part of that OP you were in Mexico sunning yourself. You going off grid today without back up OR, mind you letting anyone know what you were doing was stupid. Do you have some need to get yourself killed that I don’t know about?” He moved back into Jethro’s space, the anger rolling off him in waves.

 

“Do you have some idiotic idea that you don’t matter? That it’s alright for you to sacrifice yourself for the greater good? Because if that’s so, I have news for you, I care! I don’t want to find you dead somewhere because of your need to save the world.” He started pacing again.

 

“I get that our jobs are dangerous and anything can and often does happen. I understand the risks we take. But damn it Jethro, do you have to do it so carelessly without thinking about it? Can’t you find a way to remember that you matter a great deal to someone and they’d like you around for the next fifty or sixty years. Is that too much to fucking ask?”

 

He sighs. “No Tony, it’s not too much to ask.”

 

Tony stopped pacing for a moment and looked at the older man. 

 

He walked to Tony and stands in front of him. “You’re right, I should have at the very least informed you of what was going on. I was wrong, on many levels. And you’re also right, I didn’t act much like a supervisory Agent. If I make the rules, I also need to be held accountable to them.”

 

He ran his knuckles down the younger man’s cheek. “I’m sorry, Tony.”

 

Tony leaned into the touch, the anger draining out of him. “Please just promise me you’ll remember this next time and try not to repeat it.”

 

He lowered his lips to Tony’s for a brief kiss. “I can do that.” As the words left his mouth Tony captured his lips pulling him into a hot, wet kiss. Nibbling on his lips before snaking his tongue between them, he then felt Jethro responding to the kiss letting out a sound of pure sexual need.

 

"I want you to fuck me," He whispered in Jethro’s ear . That was all he could say before he lost his ability to form rational thought as the other man began to kiss him and grind their hips together with such ferocity he felt like he was going to need something to hang onto when his legs gave out.

 

Jethro wandered down his throat, biting, licking, growling. He knew he was probably giving the other man bruises, but he couldn't stop. The fight had brought out too much anger and need and he had a lot to make up for.

 

Tony gasped as he felt the mouth biting hard on his neck, but he really couldn't bring himself to care anymore "Too many clothes," Jethro stated, beginning to unbutton Tony’s shirt, his hands trembling. He began to tug lightly on the younger man’s chest hair, pinching each nipple as he trailed his fingers over the other man’s ribs.

 

He arched into the touch, the calloused fingers like fire filling him with desire and lust. "Hmm," He whined, as he started on Jethro’s clothes. He wanted – no, needed – more skin-on-skin contact and he was going to get it, even if he had to rip each stitch of clothes off the older man. He ground his hips against Jethro’s, urging the other man to pick up the pace.

 

He pulled back to look at Jethro, wanting his lover to see the need, love and desire that he is sure shines through his eyes. But what he saw took his breath away. The older man’s lips were extra reddened and kiss-swollen, his chest flushed, nipples hard, his pupils completely blown. Tony thinks he has never seen a more erotic sight.

 

They divested each other of their clothing and managed to make their way to the bed room, falling onto the bed, and their bodies entwined, aching with need.

 

Jethro eased a finger in gently, Tony not even sure when the other man managed to get the lube, he didn’t care how, he was merely thankful for it. His body opened around the finger and it was clasped with wet heat; Jethro continued working that finger in and out slowly before adding a second. He couldn’t wait for Jethro to get inside of him, he was being kept on edge as the older man played with his dick, the fingers still preparing him.

 

he looked at the man above him, and saw in the blue eyes the same need and lust that he felt. He circled his arms around Jethro’s back, his fingers grasping for purchase, sure that he was leaving marks as he felt the head of the man’s cock at his entrance. He threw Tony’s legs around his hips as he lined his cock up and inch by inch filled the man beneath him.

 

Giving him a moment to adjust to his girth, Tony reveled in the fullness that was him. Never had the younger man ever felt so full both physically and emotionally. He wrapped his legs around the older man to pull Jethro tighter pulling the man deeper inside him, smirking as he caused the older man to moan. 

 

He pulled nearly all the way out and thrust back in, brushing Tony’s sweet spot. Seeing the reaction and knowing he was in the right position he began thrusting in earnest. Tony felt every inch of Jethro as the older man claimed his body.

 

Jehro leaned down and crushed his lips to Tony’s as he neared his release. Lifting up and tilting his head back he cried out as he came. Tony could feel the heat and remembered vaguely hearing his name coming off Jethro’s lips as he felt the warmth of the other man’s cum fill him and the weight of the body fall on his. Their breathing was ragged as they struggled to come out of the haze. He gently pulled out of Tony and rolled to the side. Tony couldn’t help the moan as he felt the loss.

 

They looked at each other as they floated back down to earth, Jethro’s hand reached to gently push they dampened hair off of Tony’s forehead, and he felt Tony’s hand come to rest over his heart.

 

“I love you , Tony.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Lost in each other and too spent to get up and wash up, Jethro grabbed his t-shirt and wiped them down the best he could and pulled the younger man closer to him as they started to drift off to sleep. Content to be where they belonged, with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks go to Needtoknow400 for all her help in making this a more polished piece of work!


End file.
